


花牆ch.17

by tutongxue



Series: 花牆 [1]
Category: gyuhao - Fandom, 奎八
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tutongxue/pseuds/tutongxue
Series: 花牆 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871722





	花牆ch.17

17.

高考結束後就是漫長的寒假，考生通常會將半年巨大的心靈空洞在這一個月補平，而這一個月的權順榮也能好好休息，不用急著備課。從教室宿舍回家的路上，權順榮才想到自己已經住在那兩個月了，一點實感也沒有，好像只是在隔宿露營，某天他就會回家。

搭了傍晚的車，回家的時候已經是九點了，姐姐來接他的時候說著明天的年夜飯又是在阿公很愛的那家熱炒，會有很吵的四伯跟酒量很好的小阿姨，權順榮很久沒見到的在外國的堂哥堂姐一樣不會來，三伯的女兒小時候總愛跟姐姐搶年糕吃，姐姐現在想起來握著方向盤還是一把火的朝著權順榮噴。

「姐，我想要這次回家的時候跟他們說。」

權順榮的手小，全部捲在一起變一圈拳頭的時候總被說像包子一樣小小的，他不安的時候手看起來又更小了。姐姐用力拍開他捲曲的手，下車後又折返回來，朝著手忙腳亂的權順榮說了一句。

「你早該說了。」

年夜飯一樣是個戰場，畢業後被問什麼時候找工作，找到了問什麼時候結婚，結婚後問孩子、車子和房子哪個會先有。

權順榮一直都在家族飯局上話不多，跟平輩也不熟，只會偶爾被某個親戚發現躲在角落，稍微打招呼後又覺得無聊跑走了。

雖然很活潑很有活力，但我好像一直都是無趣的人，沒辦法輕易融入他人的話題，更不想對著無趣的人事物陪笑。漫畫中，阿諛奉承的角色總是一整天都在笑，自尊心放的極低甚至可以拋棄，是不是假笑久了就會忘記當初是為了什麼而笑，最終忘了為了什麼而活。

回程的車上，媽媽又開始調侃姐姐不趕快找對象就錯過適婚年齡了，姐姐雖然從沒抱怨過，但權順榮知道她十分反感。

姐姐曾在某天與權順榮相約吃飯的晚上說到:「適婚年齡或許適合結婚卻不適合我。」

並不是每個人的人生都會想要有段婚姻，它不像生老病死即使敬而遠之依舊會降臨，它是可以透過經驗、選擇來達成或避免的，它可能是夢想或噩夢。催促著與他人共結連理，但這段過程卻不是可以被這樣馬虎帶過的，如果有保障愛的方法，誰不想結婚。

「你再不找個好對象，順榮就要追上你了。」

媽媽笑著透過車內後照鏡看權順榮，他想到了小時候媽媽很常帶他跟姐姐回外公家，每次有重要的聚會都在那家熱炒解決，二十年過去了，我們不再是考卷拿到滿分就讓家人、親戚很滿足的小孩子，我們的人生開剛始屬於自己卻又時常被提醒不夠完美，在這之中矛盾的是，所有人從出生就不同但社會對他們的要求似乎都相同。

回家的路上會經過高速公路，蜿蜒向下的柏油路旁，一排排路燈遠看像是一串珍珠項鍊，當車子開始移動，他們首尾相連的成了一條會動的金線，從權順榮的眼前呼嘯而過，那是他最喜歡的情景。

當一個人有了留戀的時刻，當下就會做個夢，夢裡時間停止而身體輕盈的像化成了風，在那個地方隨意的飛翔亂闖都不會受傷，我相信每個人都做過這一個夢。

大學某一年校慶的時候，學校請來了樂團，所有人擠在體育館非常悶熱，從上午就參與活動的人們挨著彼此的汗，黏膩感隔著手都聞的到，徐明浩實在待不下去。他們到了人少的觀眾席上，看著遙遠的舞台及台下舞動的人們，當主唱將麥克風指向觀眾，大合唱的聲響傳到了他和徐明浩耳中。

許多不同聲線融合成一個遼闊的音域，寬廣得像坐草原，那裏不分性別、種族、語言，權順榮感覺聲音的力道從耳傳至心，他想到了幼時晚上從車窗望出去，那一條條成群的金線融合在一起成了一條龍，在黑夜裡馳騁。

看著徐明浩的側顏，權順榮拉起對方的手就跑了起來。

權順榮不太記得那天最後怎麼結束的，只記得當時的徐明浩眼裡五彩繽紛的閃著彩虹，權順榮只想闖進徐明浩的眼裡。

「媽，我不能結婚，因為我喜歡男生。」

媽媽轉過頭笑著看我，以為我在開玩笑。

_

權順榮被趕下車後，看著揚長而去的家人們，他心想早知道會被趕到高速公路上就慢點再說了。

_

三個小時後姐姐傳來訊息說媽媽終於睡下了，權順榮才從家附近的便利商店慢悠悠地走回去。他本想直接上樓洗澡，準備隔天應付爸媽的審問，但姐姐開了瓶酒在餐桌等他。

「媽一直問我是不是早就知道，我就實說了，你好歹先告訴我讓我有個心理準備阿，那麼突然要嚇死誰?昨天才回來的人，我還以為你會等過幾天再說的。」

「是你要我早點說的阿。」

「你什麼時候那麼聽話了阿，早知道就要你找好時間的，算了，明天開始這就是你的事了，但你也不要忘了我在這。」_

權順榮看過許多電影、電視劇，向家人出櫃會發生什麼事，現在自己成了主角，他開始羨慕起那些演員知道下一幕的劇本是什麼。他整夜未宿，思量著屬於他們家的結局是什麼。

隔天一早，媽媽依舊叫醒他吃早餐，爸爸依舊在客廳看股票，姐姐還在睡，權順榮想兩人大概還需要時間調適，但過了一天又一天，到假期已經邁向最後一個禮拜，依舊沒有正面討論過。

看來這就是我們家的結局，假裝一切從未發生。

有時候，我還寧願他們罵我一頓，很生氣很政治不正確也沒關係，至少他們的憤怒可能是來自對我的在乎，至少我也可以藉此說些不講理的話，把我受到的不滿發洩到他們身上。

姐姐待在家的最後一天晚上，餐桌上是媽媽準備的火鍋，目的是為了讓全家人一起圍爐，權順榮坐下後證明了他出了名的不會挑時間。

「我們真的不談談嗎?」

爸媽又和在車上一樣愣住了，姐姐起身夾了幾個火鍋料後走到客廳，餐桌上爸爸一言不發的吃著晚餐，媽媽有些生氣權順榮打亂了家人團聚的最後時刻。

「沒有什麼好說的，你只是迷糊了，在大城市很多奇怪的人跟事，你只是被那些新鮮的感覺吸引了，過一陣子你就會找個女孩結婚、生子，很快我就可以抱孫子了。」

「我說了我喜歡男生，為什麼妳還要這樣，原來比起兒子妳更愛孫子。」_

說出傷人的話一直都是最後防線，但也很容易越過。因為是親近的人，血濃於水的親人，所以話語的鋒利度比外人的閒言閒語還尖銳。我們總是想的到百百種傷害自己愛的人的方式，就像自己那麼容易被愛人所傷一樣。

「權順榮，你夠了沒，跟你媽道歉。」_

爸爸出聲代表爭執必須告一段落，這段爭吵是我要低頭，但權順榮忍了這麼長一段時間，現在的他沒有什麼可以顧慮的。

「你人真好。」「你太善良了。」是權順榮最常聽到的話，但社會化過後的人類還存在著天生善良的基因嗎? 權順榮一點都不善良，多數人跟他一樣只是選擇當個善良的人，可這個世界如此殘酷，善良可以是一個人的弱點。

權順榮有許多深埋內心的自私，不時長出貪婪的甜美果實要他越界，有些想法甚至危險又令人反胃。那些惱人的恐怖慾望不知道來自他生命中的哪個瞬間，至此成了他的影子與他永不分離，是生命對”善良”的他產生的反面，但是為了重要的人，壓抑這些想法的折磨不過是蜜蜂螫的痛，忍忍便過了。

現在卻不是這樣。

我選擇當個善良的人，竭盡心力展現給你的真誠被無情以待，你會發現柔軟之下藏的是虎掌。

他想到了自己喜歡徐明浩的時候，拉著他的手或讓他靠著睡，偷親了他一次或告白了五次，什麼時候喜歡他的或到底喜歡他幾年了。

我愛他，深深地、不可否認。我只是想去愛一個人，為什麼會這麼難。

「沒辦法讓你們抱孫子我很抱歉，但我永遠不會為了我喜歡男生道歉。」_

最後，權順榮在開學前一個禮拜回到了教師宿舍，期間他不只一次想約徐明浩出來吃個飯，又怕對方尚未釐清自己的想法，見面反而不自在。

最後是徐明浩先聯繫他的，在開學前兩天，徐明浩說他在市區的時候看到權順榮。

吃飯的地點是舊家附近的小館，徐明浩忙的時候很常外帶這家的便當，也會順便問權順榮要不要，但他們一次也沒有留在店內吃過，倒是權順榮都不住在這附近了才跑回來吃。

入內後他們簡單更新了彼此在這幾個月發生的事。徐明浩的新節目很成功，有機會發展成固定的單元、公司尾牙時吃懷肚子所以過年期間一直在家休息，徐明浩說完「雖然我也沒有什麼朋友可以一起出遊」之後笑的很淺，眼睛看向權順榮示意他分享自己的事，於是他說著高考前的學生兵荒馬亂的樣子、高考後決議要夜夜笙歌的樣子，逗的徐明浩一直笑，接著他說了這次回家和父母出櫃的事。

「我這次過年回家，跟家裡的人出櫃了。」

徐明浩停下手上的動作，看過來的時候權順榮還有些不習慣。

「你還好嗎?」

「就那樣阿，跟家人吵架了，我媽說她不能接受，我爸像是一輩子都不要跟我講話似的。」

「我不是問他們，是問你還好嗎?」

徐明浩專注的眼神很銳利，他處理公事時總會露出這樣的眼神，權順榮許久沒見到竟有些害羞，愣了一會後點點頭，徐明浩見狀才繼續方才的動作。

飯局結束後，權順榮看著徐明浩往舊家的方向，突然想到他們回家的路已成了反方向。

明明很少一起走回家，權順榮現在卻滿腦子都是那些細碎的片段。

我還是很喜歡徐明浩，我也曾想過與他一同並肩而行，後來才發現我們只是孤獨的總和，在被愛與愛人之間活成了另一個樣子。

我對你的愛、你給我的無數溫柔，將細水長流的存在，願我們都能在接下來的感情中帶著彼此的回憶找到自己最好的樣子。

回宿舍的路上，權順榮繞回學校那，後門的花牆經過寒假也煥然一新，雪白的山茶花凋謝後補上的是淡粉色的牡丹，藏在墨綠色葉子後還蜷縮一團的牡丹花苞，以及其中尚未完全凋謝的山茶花，看來是有些混亂。

但似乎有個人看起來更加混亂。

一位年紀看起來跟權順榮差不多的男子，站在牆邊拿著手機轉圈，看起來像在找方向，權順榮上前詢問時，男子露出了感激的眼神，真切地像是久逢甘霖的沙漠。

「請問你知道這在哪嗎?」

男子的手機螢幕上亮著紅色地標，權順榮定睛一看，這不就是他的宿舍嗎?

「你是要去這所高中的教職員宿舍嗎?」

「沒錯，我下學期要在這裡任教。」

「我也是這所學校的老師，剛好也住在教職員宿舍，我帶你過去吧。」

「太好了，謝謝你!」

陌生男子笑起來像顆太陽，權順榮竟感覺有些溫暖。

「阿!都忘了自我介紹，我叫做李碩珉，是新進的體育老師，日後請多指教。」


End file.
